Destiny (New Earth)
Destiny realized there were four men who were impossibly invisible to the Book and whose actions were rewriting pages sporadically and jeopardizing the time-space continuum. Destiny resolved the Book wasn't safe with him anymore and the only ones who could fix it were those four individuals who existed out of its pages, so out of despair he broke the chain and took steps to place it in their hands. Unfortunately, the Luck Lords saw his desperate gambit as a golden opportunity to get hold of the Book which they'd coveted for millennia. In order to stop their schemes, Destiny summoned Supergirl and her then-guide Lobo to his Garden and entrusted the mission of finding and delivering the Book to her, Green Lantern and Batman. The souls he was referring to were the Challengers of the Unknown, the team who Destiny intended to claim the book. After a struggle between all factions, the Book was put under the Challengers' care until Megistus was defeated, upon which time was repaired and Destiny reclaimed his Book. Future As revealed to Tim Hunter by Mister E, Destiny will exist as long as the universe does, and in fact he and his sister Death will be the last two beings in existence. When the universe dies, Destiny will die with it, leaving only Death, who will go on to things unknown. | Powers = * : One of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings, Destiny is both lord and personification of all destiny and freedom, He had god-like powers and absolute power over his realm, a garden containing all possible destinies of present, past and future. Destiny has power over predetermined course of events as well as the absence of necessity and constraint in choice. * : Destiny was ageless and virtually immortal. * : Destiny knows all there is of the past, present and future. * ** : Destiny was blind but could see the tiniest details throughout the cosmos and see the patterns living beings made on their paths through life ** : Destiny could change his appearance and clothing. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Ancient Rules: Despite his great powers Destiny, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs. ** He cannot spill the blood of family or he is no longer protected as the personification of Destiny from the other Endless. ** He cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortals downfall is assured. * Challengers of the Unknown: The challengers exist outside of Destiny's control. They do not appear in the Book of Souls and are capable of changing predestined events. | Equipment = * Book of Souls: He was chained to the Cosmic Log, or Book of Souls, that contained the history of the universe and every one of its inhabitants from the dawn of creation through the end of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Historically, Destiny was the first Endless to be published, if one takes into account that the versions of Death before 1989 are not related to the Endless known as Death. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Sandman Vol 2 * The Brave and the Bold: The Lords of Luck | Links = }} Category:Endless members Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Storytelling Category:Sandman Category:Framing Story Host